Potrójny chrzest
by Elfikowa
Summary: Lepiej jest potępić siebie, będąc wolnym, niż zostać zmuszonym do robienia tego, co słuszne.


Tytuł: Potrójny chrzest* (The Third Baptism)

Autor: Eden Lies

Tłumacz: Elfikowa

Oryginał: .net/s/5421386/1/The_Third_Baptism

Beta: unbelievable

Zgoda: jest!

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Długość: Miniatura

Paring: Sebastian/Ciel

Rating: M

**Potrójny chrzest**

Kiedy był młodym, słabym dzieckiem, został ochrzczony przez kapłanów zreformowanego kościoła tuż obok jego rodzinnej posiadłości. Przynajmniej tak mu powiedziano. Czasami, kiedy skoncentrował się wystarczająco mocno, mógł wyłapać cienie wspomnień, które przepływały przez jego umysł.

Złoty basen.

Migotanie słonecznego światła.

Wilgoć spływająca po jego czole.

Biała blacha.

Jego matka opowiedziała mu bardziej intymne szczegóły tego zdarzenia, gdy był już na tyle dorosły, by się sobą zająć. Duże, witrażowe okna, nazwiska ludzi, którzy uczestniczyli w chrzcie oraz hymn, który wszyscy odśpiewali.

Ciel słuchał cierpliwie i grzecznie, ale w jego umyśle była tylko jedna myśl – kłamstwa.

Jeśli chrzest oznacza, że dusza zostaje oczyszczona i chętnie wiąże się z Bogiem, po co chrzcić dzieci? One nie pojmują znaczenia tej uroczystości. A on nie miał żadnego wyboru w tej sprawie.

Nie, żeby odrzucił Pana, ale zastanawiał się nad sensem tego wszystkiego.

Lepiej poddać się temu z własnej woli, niż zostać zmuszonym tylko dlatego, że to jest słuszne.

Przymknął szafirowe oczy.

Biała blacha.

Światło słoneczne, przebijające się przez barwione szkło.

Hymny.

Kłamstwa.

To był jego pierwszy chrzest.

***

Drugi wymagał krwi.

Nie musiał się skupiać, by go sobie przypomnieć. Każdy przerażający szczegół odcisnął się pod jego powiekami – zbiornikami ognia piekielnego.

Czasem, gdy zbliżała się rocznica tego dnia, przeżywał go od nowa - w nocy w swoich snach i w myślach w ciągu dnia.

Pot.

Brud.

Żelazny zamek klatki.

Brutalny gwałt w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Zapach przypiekanej skóry.

Błyszczący metalowy basen własnej krwi.

W najgłębszych zakamarkach umysłu słyszał chropowaty, urzekający głos i widział niesamowity obraz mężczyzny.

- Zawrzyj ze mną umowę, a ja cię uratuję.

Zawahał się wtedy. Czy mógł zaufać temu człowiekowi? Diabłu?

Kiedy odgłos kroków stał się głośniejszy, chłopak szybko podjął decyzję.

- Bądź moim sługą, mój wierny lenniku. W zamian za wypełnianie moich rozkazów możesz mieć, co chcesz. Moje ciało, umysł i duszę.

Ze świecącymi oczyma i nowoodkrytą mocą rezonansu w swoim głosie wydał demonowi pierwsze polecenie.

- Zabij ich.

Stał tam, oglądając śmierć, zniszczenie i rzeź. Trochę krwi bryzgnęło na jego czoło, spływając wzdłuż nosa.

Poczucie ironii uderzyło w niego z ogromną siłą.

Jego wybawcą był demon.

Pogardził, odrzucił i wyśmiał Boga, a nadal był święty.

Jakby odwrócił swój pierwszy chrzest.

Choć to dziwne, poczuł, jak dzikość zamieniła się w wyzwolenie.

***

- Paniczu, proszę nie tracić czasu – powiedział demon. – Panienka Elizabeth czeka w holu recepcyjnym.

Ciel Phantomhive stoi przed dużym lustrem we własnej łazience, ubrany w ślubny strój. Wpatruje się w odbicie lokaja stojącego zaraz za nim.

Zaniedbując kwestię odpowiedzi, hrabia dotyka lekko haftowanej przepaski na oku.

Miarowy oddech rozbrzmiewa echem w pomieszczeniu. Sebastian cierpliwie czeka na jakiś odzew.

Ciel opuszcza rękę wzdłuż boku.

- Co zrobić, jeśli Elizabeth zechce zobaczyć moje oczy?

- Mógłbyś jej odmówić, paniczu?

Chłopiec odpowiada bez wahania:

- Nie mogę odmówić mojego obowiązku.

Lokaj wyciąga ręce do przodu i chwyta jego szczupłe ramiona.

Ciel myśli, że stanowią dziwny obraz w lustrze – wiecznie walczący o uznanie, wiecznie nierealny.

- Twój obowiązek jest moim, paniczu, a zawsze mi odmawiałeś.

Chłopak nie może i nigdy nie będzie w stanie się odwrócić.

Jego wzrok pozostaje na rękach odzianych w białe rękawiczki, które spoczywają na jego barkach.

- To coś innego.

Sebastian wzdycha.

- Paniczu.

Zabiera ręce z ramion chłopaka i sięga do jego opaski.

- Spójrz głęboko w lustro.

Materiał upada na ziemię.

- Widzisz to, co chcesz zobaczyć.

Różnokolorowe oczy otwierają się.

- To jest to, co dla luster jest kłamstwem.

Zamiast pentagramu i fioletu, Ciel widzi biały obrus i krople krwi. Czuje, że jego trzeci chrzest wkrótce nadejdzie.

Wygina się w łuk i jęczy, gdy Sebastian wchodzi w niego coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Ach…

Nagie dłonie pieszczą skórę jego bioder. Kochanek zwodniczo oblizuje usta i gryzie go w szyję.

Mgliście przypomina sobie myśl, że lepiej byłoby potępić siebie świadomie, niż być zmuszonym do robienia tego, co słuszne.

Gorące, apokaliptyczne wargi łączą się z jego własnymi.

W tej chwili potępia samego siebie i strasznie mu się to podoba.

Ciel nie może się powstrzymać, gdy ręka lokaja zaczyna pocierać jego penisa, a pchnięcia nie zatrzymują się.

Na zewnątrz, wewnątrz, ciepło, ciepło, ciepło! Ach… tarcie!

Jego żona czeka na niego w pokoju obok.

To go podnieca i przeraża w tym samym czasie.

Czuje, jak lepki pot spływa po jego twarzy, krzyki wyzwalają go. Zastanawia się, czy to mógłby być jego trzeci chrzest.

Myli się.

Słyszy krzyk anioła w ciemności, dźwięk obcasów, kliknięcie metalu i szybkie bicie serca.

Słyszy, jak ciało zostaje przebite – anioła czy jego własne?

Upada.

Gdy uderza w zamarzniętą taflę Tamizy i zaczyna tonąć, nawiedza go szydercza myśl – to był jego trzeci chrzest.

~Koniec~

*W dosłownym tłumaczeniu tytuł brzmiałby „Trzeci chrzest". Pozwoliłam sobie jednak zaingerować i nieco to podkręcić.


End file.
